<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen 75 Years of Mulder by joanidiego51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979619">The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen 75 Years of Mulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51'>joanidiego51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Mulder will be soon turning 75. He ponders  this milestone with gratitude and apprehension. This story covers the events that occur leading up to his birthday. His love of his family gives him perspective. Scully’s great love for him, as always, soothes his soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Husband wife extended family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen 75 Years of Mulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fox Mulder Dana Scully and William belong to Chris Carter.<br/>Thank you, Chris for creating these characters. Fox Mulder is my favorite character of all time.<br/>Thanks to David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson for bringing them to life in such a significant way.<br/>This fanfic is for all the Mulder fans out there, who see him for everything he is and love him like I do<br/>Any comments will be greatly appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox Mulder sat on his porch, enjoying a beautiful early Fall day. It was slightly cool, with a gentle breeze, but the bright early afternoon sunlight warmed him. He glanced around his property, taking in the colorful palate of the autumn trees. The date was October 1st, and in twelve days, on October 13th, 2036, he would turn 75.</p><p>He was pondering the emotions he was feeling, at reaching this milestone. His first thought was gratitude. His parents died a long time ago, his father in his late fifties, his mother in her early sixties, and neither of them was happy with their lives. In great contrast, he was very content. Married to Dana Scully, the love of his life, they remained very much in love, were both healthy and still enjoyed an active sex life, much to his delight. The last eighteen years were truly blissful. Their son William lived nearby with his lovely wife and two children, who had made him and Scully adoring Grandparents. His pride and joy was Lily, his and Scully’s miracle child, who was almost 18 and a Freshman at Columbia University. He loved his family with his whole heart, and marveled how after the challenging and sometimes tragic life they had led, he and Scully had found true lasting happiness.</p><p>The phone buzzed, signaling a text from Scully. She was out having lunch with an old friend from the hospital. He read her message, which said, “Don’t forget to eat lunch ❤️”  He smiled at her thoughtfulness, and realized he was hungry. Going to the kitchen to check the refrigerator, Mulder found a plate wrapped up in plastic. On it was sliced grilled chicken on a roll, a halved apple and a small packet of peanut butter. Next to the plate was a bottle of iced tea. He grinned and took his lunch back to the porch. He texted her back, ”Thanks for lunch, Mom, looks delicious.”</p><p>He enjoyed his lunch, and went back to musing. Despite all his pleasures in life, he was experiencing a nagging sadness. His thoughts ran back to the summer, and the great vacation he had spent with the whole family. Following that, he and Scully celebrated their grandson Jake’s 4th Birthday. They took him to an interactive dinosaur exhibit. Jake loved having his Grandma and Grandpa to himself, and enjoyed the trip to an Ice Cream Parlor on the way home. But now the little boy had started pre-K full time, and they didn’t see him as often. His daughter-in-law, Kelsey, had gone back to work part-time and there was an on-site daycare. She took her toddler, Katie, with her so they didn’t see her as much either.</p><p>In late August, they had taken Lily to NYC to start her first year in college. They went a day early and had a fun time in the city before saying goodbye. He remembered the quiet drive home, and tears in his and Dana’s eyes, as they faced a new phase of life, without the joy of Lily’s presence. Even though she was only hours away, Mulder acutely missed his funny, smart girl.</p><p>He also was aware of his body’s reminders of living to this age. Knees cracking a little more, a suggestion from his Opthamologist to get cataracts removed, and his digestive system rebelling against some of the foods he always enjoyed. He knew he had no grounds to complain about these natural life progressions, but he just couldn’t help feeling things were changing too fast.</p><p>Around 4pm, Scully pulled up. She saw Mulder on the porch and smiled. After climbing the stairs, she noticed he looked slightly distracted, so she went over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.<br/>“Hey, Scully! How was lunch?” he asked, kissing her back.<br/>“It was nice, Mulder, but what are you doing out here in a T-shirt?  Your arms feel cold.”<br/>“I didn’t really notice, I was just thinking.”<br/>“Come inside, Mulder,” she said, taking his arm and leading him into the house.</p><p>Inside, she took off her light jacket and sat next to him on the couch.<br/>“What’s up Mulder?” she asked.<br/>He told her his thoughts about missing the kids and how life was changing. He also assured her that he was not falling into a depression, and how much he loved their life.<br/>“I wasn’t thinking that you were, Mulder. I share those same thoughts.”<br/>But she decided she would keep an eye on him, as she noticed there was less light in his usually shining, beautiful eyes.</p><p>The next day, Mulder decided to lop off some of the branches of the trees closest to the house. It’s a chore he had done for years. Colder, windy weather would be coming, and he always did this to protect the house and their cars from falling branches. He got out the ladder and his pole saw from the shed. He didn’t climb up too high and started the job. Scully wasn’t really worried about him doing this fall tradition but found herself staying close to the front windows so she could see him.</p><p>Scully was walking to the kitchen when she heard Mulder yell. She looked out the window to see him lying on the ground, the broken ladder next to him. and the saw near his face. She hurried outside and ran to him. He wasn’t fully responsive, his eyes opening and closing.  He had fallen a few feet, landing on his back. The saw had made a gash in his face. She gently lifted his head and felt around his scalp, feeling a bump forming. She turned him slightly and lifted his shirt to see a bruise spreading on his lower back. They were so isolated from neighbors and she couldn’t lift him herself, so she called the local Fire Department.  They would arrive quickly with an ambulance and be able to transport them to a hospital. A prominent facility wasn’t too far away and she knew some of the staff there.</p><p>She rode with him in the ambulance. The EMT’s put pressure on his cut and took his vitals. They confirmed what Scully suspected -- a few stitches would be needed and he would be checked for internal bleeding in his brain and the area where he was bruised.</p><p>At the ER, Mulder was quickly stitched and mildly sedated so they could perform the CT scan without him fully coming to and moving.  Scully was allowed in the room for the testing. There was no blood in his brain. The Doctor told Scully she could help them get Mulder settled in a private room, and they would be bringing a portable ultrasound machine to check for internal bleeding in his kidneys. He was wheeled to the room. Scully took off the rest of his clothes and put a gown on him. The nurse started an IV with some medicine for pain and inserted a Foley catheter, so they could collect and observe his urine. Scully whispered a silent prayer, grateful he was still out for this procedure, as she knew how much he hated it.</p><p>Scully sat beside Mulder’s bed, holding his hand. Her mind drifted through years of memories of scenes just like this. Images of him recovering from the retrovirus, a car accident, his battle with tobacco beetles and the worst, waiting for him to come back from the dead. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She put her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing and heard a rumbling sound. Suddenly Mulder spoke in a low, hoarse voice,<br/>“Scully, what happened, where am I?”</p><p>Elated that Mulder was awake and talking, she kissed him and sat up.<br/>She told him about the accident and summed up his injuries. She expressed her relief that he only needed a small amount of stitches, and his concussion was considered moderate. They would be testing his bruised lower back for internal bleeding. </p><p>He tried to move and Scully gently stopped him. Mulder groaned when he discovered he was attached the the catheter. Scully assured him it was only temporary, and after they found him awake and collected some urine, it would be removed. He looked miserable.</p><p>Scully put her hand on his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb and asked softly,<br/>“Mulder, what’s the matter?  You’ve had way worse injuries. Are you in a lot of pain?”<br/>“The pain isn't bad.  I’m just frustrated. I was doing something I always do and end up banged up and in the hospital. I want to go home, Scully.”<br/>“Mulder, honey, it wasn’t anything you did wrong.  I called William to tell him what happened and to ask him to pick us up tomorrow.  He went to the house to see what happened. The wooden ladder ended up having some rot inside and it broke while you were on it. You fell off and the saw cut your face on the way down. Once they do the ultrasound, if they find no bleeding inside, you’ll be released in the morning. They just want to observe you overnight. I’m staying right here with you”<br/>“I’m sorry that I’m so cranky, Scully. You don’t have to stay here. Go home and rest. I’m sure this was upsetting for you”<br/>“No, Mulder, it’s all worked out,” she said,stroking his silver hair.<br/>“I’ve got some clout here, and they’re bringing me a cot. When they bring your dinner, they’re bringing me something too. William is picking us up in the morning. I came here in the ambulance, so I don’t have a car. I didn’t say anything to Lily yet, but I’ll call her when you’re getting released, and you can talk to her.”</p><p>Mulder looked a little happier and squeezed her hand. Scully had informed the desk he was awake and a nurse, a technician and the Doctor came in, wheeling the ultrasound machine into the room. The Doctor introduced himself to Mulder and told him what would happen next. First, he said the nurse would remove the catheter. Then, the technician would perform the test and he would stay in the room and interpret the results, immediately. If all was well, he’d be released to his wife’s capable care in the morning </p><p>Scully placed her head next to his, and squeezed his hand, while the nurse removed the Foley. It wasn’t nearly as painful as it was going in, but still uncomfortable.  Fortunately, it was over quickly. Then he was told to lay on his stomach.  His gown was opened but a blanket covered his body below the kidney area. It was painful for Mulder, as they pressed the wand on his bruised lower back. Finally, that was over and they got the good news that no internal bleeding was found. He would just be sore for a while.</p><p>Dinner came. They brought Scully a Ceasar salad with chicken, and Mulder ate some soup and a roll but only picked at his meal. He wasn’t very hungry, but was happy that there was some pudding. Soon a nurse came in and checked his temperature and his blood pressure. Scully was pleased that he had no fever, and had been able to eat. He said he needed to go to the bathroom. The nurse disconnected his IV,  and she and Scully helped him walk. Scully went in the room with him to make sure he didn’t fall.</p><p>The nurse left, and they chatted for a bit. Scully could see he was exhausted. She gently helped him lay down, covered him up, kissed him, and put the light out. He was asleep in seconds. Scully used the bathroom to change into sweats that she had an aide buy for her in the gift shop, as well as a pair for Mulder to go home in. Her cot had arrived. She pulled down the rail of his bed, put her arm on his chest, and thanked God he was going to be alright.</p><p>After an uneventful night, Mulder woke up to a nurse removing his IV. Scully was talking to the Doctor in the doorway. After a quick exam, he was okayed to go home after breakfast and as soon as the release papers were signed. Scully was given instructions about him resting and caring for his bruise, which entailed applying a combination of ice and heat. The Doctor said he should be mostly recovered in 5-7 days. Willam was on his way. It was early, so they decided to call Lily after they got home. Scully helped Mulder into the sweats. <br/>An aide came with a wheelchair to bring him down and they waited for William outside.</p><p>William pulled up, and helped his Dad into the car. He tried to avoid going over bumpy sections of the road on the way home. They reached the house, and Scully invited William in for a coffee or a cold drink. Fox was settled on the couch for the visit. He was going to spend today, and probably the next day,  in bed, upstairs. While she was making their drinks, she told him to call Lily.<br/>When Scully and Willam came back into the room,  Mulder was still talking to his daughter, with a smile on his face. Shortly after,he said goodbye.</p><p>“How is she?” William asked.”and what’d she say about you losing the battle with the ladder?”</p><p>Mulder swatted at his son and answered,<br/>“She sounds great. I got a lecture about holding on to old items, because I think they’re a Classic Brand. She’s going to try to make it down for my birthday, but she’s upset because a big project is coming up. I told her not to worry, we'll see her for her Halloween Birthday.“</p><p>Scully was planning a Birthday gathering for Mulder on the following weekend. His birthday was actually on a Monday, but they would celebrate with the family on Sunday, so it was easy for everyone to come. Dana had wanted to have the celebration in a nice restaurant, but Fox insisted he wanted a fall-themed picnic outside their house. He acted fine about the fact that Lily would probably not be able to make it, but Scully could see the disappointment on his face.</p><p>It was time for William to go, so he helped Mulder up the stairs. At the top, Scully said she’d take it from there. They thanked their son and kissed him goodbye. Mulder was still in pain from the bruise and had a slight headache. He was still not completely steady on his feet, so Scully stayed near the bathroom while he used it. He got into bed, wearing the sweats from the hospital. The bottoms were loose at the waist and didn’t press hard on his injury.</p><p>Mulder felt so relieved to be home and in his own bed. He became easily tired and was ready to sleep. Scully told him to remain sitting and she’d be right back. She came back in the room with several items. A thermometer, some water and pills, antibiotic cream, bandages, a warm washcloth, an ice pack, and a heating pad. The Doctor had said to monitor Mulder’s temperature. Scully pointed the device at his forehead and it beeped out a normal digital reading. She had placed the ice pack behind him. Then she took the bandage off the cut on his face. It looked good, but she wiped it with the warm cloth, put some of the cream on it and a new bandage. She gave him some prescribed Tylenol with codeine for his pain and to help him sleep. Lastly, she removed the ice, had him lay down, and put the warm heating pad under his injury so he'd be more comfortable. Exhausted herself, she climbed in beside him. He kissed her sleepily, and fell asleep with her arm around him and his hand holding on to it.</p><p>A few hours later, Scully woke up. Mulder was still sleeping soundly.  She got up, took a quick shower, and went downstairs to do some straightening and prepare a light meal for them. In a while, she took the meals up on a tray. Mulder was awake and smiled, when she came in the room. She sat next to him and they ate the small bowls of leftover beef stew she had warmed up from a dinner a few days ago. Mulder ate about half of it.</p><p>They talked about the party, and the decorations he wanted. Small wagons filled with hay for individual hay rides for the kids. Lots of pumpkins and the implements they needed to carve some, their Halloween decorations put up, and maybe a scarecrow. For lunch, he wanted Scully to order some sandwiches from their favorite deli to make it easy. Kelsey was going to make Pumpkin soup, served in the pumpkin shell and there’d be lots of apple cider. Scully said she and William would surprise him with a special cake.</p><p>They watched TV for a while till Mulder got tired. They both used the bathroom and Mulder stayed in the sweats. Scully had on one of his T-shirts over her underwear. He loved when she wore that to bed, and groaned ruefully that he wasn’t up to doing anything too physical. She repeated her treatments from earlier. He laid on the ice pack for a while,and then she had him lay on his side. She pulled up his shirt,and lowered his sweats a little. Using the pads of her fingers, she gently caressed the bruised areas. She had him turn back over, putting the heating pad under him.</p><p>They cuddled a little before going to sleep. The next day was pretty much the same. Mulder stayed upstairs. After breakfast in bed, Scully ran a warm bath with Epsom salts for him. She stayed in the bathroom with him, and washed his hair ,while he bathed. Rest, meds, ice, heating pad, a little TV, reading, cards, and meals filled the day, till it was time to sleep again.</p><p>Mulder woke up Sunday, feeling so much better. He was steady on his feet, his headache was gone and his injuries were less painful. Scully took a shower with him, protecting him from the spray hitting his lower back. He got dressed in his own, comfortable clothes and went downstairs to spend the day, for the first time since he was home. Scully made an egg and cheese omelet with a small amount of spinach in it. Mulder finished his whole plate. After he insisted on helping with the dishes and then went into the living room. Scully had gotten The Omen, a spooky movie she knew he liked.They were almost done watching it when there was a knock on the door</p><p>Scully answered it to find William, Kelsey, Jake, and Katie smiling at her. The kids started to bolt in, but Scully grabbed them. Katie looked up at her seriously, and said,<br/>“We know, Gwandma we won't be wuff with Gwandpa”<br/>Scully laughed, and heard Mulder yelling for them to” get over here” </p><p>True to their word, the kids climbed on either side of Mulder and rested their heads against him. He put his arms around each one and kissed the top of their heads.  Best medicine he had in days. William and Kelsey had brought lunch.<br/>There were Sliders-cheeseburgers/grilled chicken and PBJ sandwiches and drinks for the kids. Scully made a pitcher of iced tea. They had a great time. Jake talked about his pre-K class and said,<br/>“I know all the colors, and how to do the Calendar. I read a whole little book, and can write my name. Guess what!  We have a fish tank like yours. Grandpa, and it’s my turn to feed them tomorrow!”<br/>Everyone laughed, and told Jake he was an awesome student. Katie piped up.<br/>“Well, I go to Wurk now!”<br/>That also made the family laugh, even Jake. The kids climbed down from Mulder, and were playing with toys from a basket their Grandparents kept for them. Willam was chatting with Scully, about how he would help out with the party.</p><p>Kelsey sat down next to Mulder. He asked how her job was going,and how it felt being back. She told him it was great to be back, and she was grateful she could bring Katie, but she missed Jake a little. Mulder said,<br/>“I miss all of you. Lily’s not here, and we used to babysit Jake and Katie often during the week, if you needed to do something,  But I know, ”The Times they are a changin.”<br/>Kelsey smiled at Mulder, and said,<br/>“Oh, don’t worry about that, there'll be plenty of times we’ll need you to watch them. I miss Lily too, but I hear she’s doing very well”<br/>And then softly looking at Mulder, she said,<br/>“I’m so glad you’re ok. I was worried when William told me. We all need you, Dad, so no more scaring us”<br/>Mulder's eyes grew damp, and he hugged his daughter-in-law. They were very fond of each other. He told her that he had enough adventures for the time being.</p><p>William’s family left and Mulder and Scully finished the movie. It was a fairly warm day and still light, so Scully suggested they sit outside. They sat together on a bench. Scully brought a pillow for Mulder to lean on and covered them with a blanket. <br/>“How are you really doing,Mulder. You seem like you’re recovering well, but it’s only been 3 days since the accident.”<br/>“I am feeling so much better, but I know I’m not all healed. I don’t have a headache anymore, but I still get tired pretty easily. My back is still sore, but way less than it was. I hardly ever feel unsteady and I think my cut is almost better. But I know you’re also asking about my mood. I feel happier. I’m accepting my new Birthday number, and feel grateful I get to grow older with you.”<br/>I’m proud of our little Jake, and Katie is such a hoot. It’s good for Kelsey to get back to work. But Scully, I just miss Lily so much”</p><p>“Me too, Mulder,and I know you’re disappointed that she might not make it to your party. Even though we have so much fun together, and I love your company, always, it does feel a little lonely without her. I want to run something else by you. The supervisor at the hospital is asking me to do 3 training sessions from 10-2, Monday(tomorrow) through Wednesday. I didn’t answer them yet. I wanted to check with you first. We can have breakfast together. I would leave at 9, and be home by about 3. What do you think?”<br/>“Scully, that’s perfectly fine by me. I’ll be careful on the stairs. I won’t do anything crazy. I’ll figure out lunch. I have that big book I’m reading, and movies you hate I can watch. I can sit out on the porch to get some fresh air and listen to music, I’m glad you’re getting out of the house and doing something you enjoy.”</p><p>Scully kissed him,and called to accept the job. The rest of the day went quickly. They went to bed early.  Mulder still took a pain pill at night and used the ice pack &amp; heating pad, but felt it would soon be unnecessary. They were kissing each other good night when Scully felt a familiar hardness poking her thigh. She gave his penis a gentle squeeze, through his soft boxers,and told him,”Soon.” He sighed, but snuggled up to her and fell asleep.</p><p>The week progressed. Scully did the training. He did well on his own, keeping his promise to be careful. Even though she knew he’d be totally capable, she put together simple lunches for him. On her last day, she got out an hour early and took a different route than usual, so she could pass a nursery that she loved, and bought some Mums. </p><p>Continuing down the road, she saw a big new building, she had never seen before. The sign said,”Hearts for Hounds Rescue.” She couldn’t help but go in to check it out. She always loved dogs. A long time ago, Mulder didn’t share that love. His mind was changed,when they decided to get Lily a puppy the summer before she turned 3. They had so much property, and William was at school. They thought a dog would be a fun companion for their little girl.</p><p>That’s when Max joined the family, and Mulder truly learned what it felt like to love a dog. Lily adored her pup, and basically grew up with him.<br/>From just under three to just short of 17, the two were very best friends. Mulder and Scully also had great love for the dog. Mulder never realized how a dog could take hold of your heart, and Max certainly had his. So, it was a heartbreaking day last year,when Max passed away at 14 in late August. He died at home in their arms. Lily knelt in front of him,holding his head and whispering to him,Scully sat with her arm around Lily and petting Max. Mulder was laying on the ground next to his pal with his arm around him. He was his running buddy, They would go to lakes and swim together. He taught him tricks and they both loved to play catch. Max would sit between Mulder and Lily at the table, as it was a sure bet he would get some of their food. So,the family cried together, as Max took his last breath. They said goodbye to their beautiful dog, and the pieces of their hearts that went with him.</p><p>Scully entered the Rescue, and her senses were greeted with barking and doggie smell. A manager came over to her, and asked if she was interested in adopting or fostering a dog. She told them she would just like to look at the dogs. The woman told her that there was a selection of dogs in one room she could visit. The pups went crazy,smushing their faces against their crates, as if they were saying. “Pet me,Pick me.” It broke her heart a little. After seeing most of them, she started to head out, when a particular dog caught her eye. He was 6 months old, still a puppy, but not tiny. He sat in the corner of his crate. He was chewing on a ball and when he saw her, he clumsily galloped to the front of his crate, his tail wagging like crazy. He had big brown eyes and brown wavy fur. She read his info. and learned he was a Cocker Spaniel/ Chocolate Lab mix. He  was sticking his little pink tongue out licking her fingers. The thought struck her like lightning. Mulder! I’ll get him for Mulder. </p><p>She talked to the manager, and filled out forms. The dog was found in a barn with his mother and 5 siblings, three months ago. The owner of the Rescue kept the Mom, who needed some medical care, and the puppies were put up for adoption. The other puppies looked more like either a spaniel or a lab, but this one was more like a mutt, not fully resembling either breed.<br/>“He’s a cutie though. Funny, friendly, very affectionate and a little kookie”<br/>“I know someone just like that,” Scully said smiling.</p><p>She was allowed to hold the dog and walk him on a leash. He walked with a bouncy strut next to her, looking up at her with a dog grin. She knelt down to pet him,enjoying the feel of his silky curls. He made a purr-like sound while she scratched his head and around his ears,</p><p>The dog would be ready to go, after he was checked by a Vet and his shots were updated. The cost would be $200.  An appointment needed to be made for him to be neutered,in the near future. He would be ready to go on the weekend on a 2-week trial basis. If there were any major problems for the dog or the family, he could be returned. If there weren’t any issues,he then could officially be adopted. The puppy, who was generically named Brownie for now,stared up at her,his brown eyes staring deeply into her blue ones. She knew there would be no problems. She scheduled a time to pick him up on Sunday. She also had the manager put together some dog supplies. Puppy food and bowls, snacks, a leash, collar, ID tag, toys, a bed, and a wooly were included. They still had Max’s crate in the shed.<br/>“Bye, Brownie. That won't be your name for long, but I think, you’re going to make my Fox very happy.”</p><p>Scully made it home just about on time. Mulder was walking around the property, throwing a ball up and catching it. He saw her pull up to the house and walked over to the car. As soon as she got out he crushed her in a big hug. She laughed and kissed him.<br/>“You ok,Mulder? What were you doing?”<br/>“I’m really good,Scully. Just going a little stir crazy. I just was walking around the yard, seeing how many times I could catch the ball without dropping it.  And I know it’s silly, but I missed you,”<br/>“Well I’m here now, and it’s so good to see you with all this energy. <br/>I’d like to examine you, though, a little bit later”<br/>Mulder waggled his eyebrows and Scully rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.</p><p>Scully went In to change into more comfortable clothes. and sat on the porch with Mulder. She told him the supervisor at the hospital would like to schedule her once at least once a month to do this training. The schedule would be staying the same as this time. Mulder seemed pleased for her. In a little while, he said he was going in for a little bit, and suggested that she relax on the porch, and listen to music. He called her to come in a little later. She was surprised to see homemade pizza sitting on the table with place settings for both of them. <br/>“I found the kit and we still had some mozzarella cheese and left over sauce so I figured I’d put it to good use”<br/>Scully looked at the finished product, which included mushroom and peppers as toppings. She said to Mulder fondly, <br/>“You still keep me guessing”<br/>Later that night they took a shower together. She was actually able to examine him in there. The stitches had dissolved from the cut on his face, and it was healing well. She had him kneel down and she washed his hair, feeling around his scalp, The bump he had received in the fall, was very small and hardy hurt when she touched it. Best of all,the big bruise on his lower back had gone through a myriad of colors, and was now at the light yellow stage. She pressed it, and he didn’t wince, although it still was a little tender. They got out and dried off. She told Mulder to take a towel, wait on the bed, and not to put on bedclothes, yet.    <br/>“I thought the examination was over,Scully,” Mulder said.<br/>“Who said anything about an examination? “ Scully asked, innocently<br/>Mulder couldn’t get to the bed fast enough.</p><p>It wasn’t that it was so long since they made love, but the fact that he couldn’t for over a week made him feel very excited and eager. Scully came out of the bathroom, naked under her towel. She walked over and stood in front of him. He had dropped his towel, and was already naked, sitting on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor. She let her towel slip off. Her glowing white hair framed her beautiful face. He could smell her lilac vanilla cream, and a hint of her arousal. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. This beautiful woman, who he loved for decades, was looking at him, with so much love and desire, it made his heart hurt.</p><p>Scully pulled Mulder to his feet. She put her arms around him, pulling him close.He buried his head in her neck,inhaling the scent of her hair,. She released Mulder and laid down on the bed, wanting him to be on top tonight, to prevent his back from hurting. Mulder climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her body. He touched her face, smiled, and said,<br/>“I love you, Scully.Thank you for taking such good care of me this week and always. I can’t imagine what my life would have been without you. <br/>I’m sorry if I made you feel, in any way, that I’m unhappy. I get emotional when things shift. I was wallowing in self pity, feeling my age, and like I was being left behind. I guess I succumbed to a funk. The best thing you can wish for your family is for them to keep going forward, grab any opportunity that is meaningful to them in this life, I’m not being left behind. My life is expanding because you,our children and grandchildren, always look ahead.</p><p>Scully looked down at the man who was so deeply ingrained in her heart and soul. With tears in her eyes, she said, huskily.    <br/>“Mulder, one of things I love most about you is your big, emotional heart. You feel things so strongly. Your passion for your beliefs swept me up, so many years ago. You didn’t make me think you were unhappy with the life we share. I saw your sadness though and attributed it to the great love you have for our family. You get to feel sad, Mulder. You’ve always showed your feelings, honestly. I learned to allow myself to do so more over time, because of you. Now, Mulder,can I ask you something?<br/>“Sure,Scully anything.”<br/>“Are you going to make love to me, or not?” she answered, laughing and pinching his cheek.</p><p>Mulder growled, and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed deeply and lovingly. He caressed her breasts, while she rubbed his muscular arms. They were both quickly becoming aroused, so he moved his head down and sucked her nipples. She moaned and scraped his scalp with her nails. He started to lick his way down her abdomen,but she stopped him. She said,<br/>“You know I love your mouth on me,but I want that beautiful cock of yours inside me.” <br/>Mulder laid down beside her. so they could touch each other intimately. He reached down and slipped two fingers inside her. She felt so incredibly warm and wet. He pushed them in and out, getting Scully more aroused. She wanted to make sure Mulder was ready, too. She had to laugh at her doubt when she looked down and saw his fully erect penis staring straight up at her. She slid her hand down and grabbed it. His hot cock throbbed in her hand.<br/>“Scully,” he croaked, ”not gonna last”<br/>She nodded and he moved back over her and pressed his dick against her core. She put her legs up on his shoulders. They kept their eyes on each other’s, as he pushed inside of her slowly, and paused to kiss her. She kissed him back and whispered,”Make me come,Mulder.” That being one of his favorite things to do,he got right on it. He pulled out and then entered her faster and as deep as he could go. She gasped, and he kept thrusting. He felt himself swelling inside her and knew his release was coming fast. He gave one more thrust, and at the same time slipped his hand across her butt cheek and slid his fingers between her crack. Suddenly,they both were crying out, sharing powerful orgasms. He released her legs and laid down on top of her. Their hearts pounded against each other’s chests. He pulled out of her slowly, and handed her tissues. She cleaned herself, and then wiped him gently off, too.</p><p>They laid next to each other. She kissed his shoulder, and he stroked her hair. <br/>“I’m so grateful that we are growing older together, but I hope we keep healthy enough to make love for a very long time,” Mulder said.<br/>“We’ve always been really good at this. I think we have a while before we worry about that,” Scully replied, winking.</p><p>Mulder looked tired. Scully asked him if he was ok, worrying they overdid it.<br/>“Scully, I am so okay. Just hold me, and I’ll fall into a very happy slumber in no time.”</p><p>She put her arm around her husband, and they drifted off together.</p><p>After a shower and breakfast the next morning, Scully suggested they go to an outdoor Fall Market, to get things for the party.  Mulder had ventured no further than their front yard for a week, so he was happy to go. The only reminder of his accident was a slight soreness in his back, if he leaned too hard on it. His thoughtful wife had brought a thin pillow to put behind him in the car. </p><p>At the open-air market, they walked around holding hands. It was a crisp fall day, with the late morning sun shining right above them. They got a cart for their purchases. Pumpkins of all sizes, hay, loose and in bales, a scarecrow, a dinosaur and cat skeleton blow ups the kids would enjoy, some orange &amp; black lights, and webs for the bushes. Also, some pumpkin carving tools and paints to decorate the uncarved ones.</p><p>At the food and produce section, they bought apples, apple cider, some vegetables, fruits, organic maple syrup, and banana cream pie. They stopped, sat down at a table. and had some lunch. Bowls of Chile and cornbread made for a great meal. They shared a cider doughnut with a pumpkin latte for Scully and a cappuccino for Mulder. They went to the cashier to pay for the goodies they bought, and drove home.</p><p>Both of them enjoyed being out in the fresh air and even got some color on their faces. Once everything was placed in the yard, shed, or refrigerator, Scully noticed Mulder yawning. She fluffed his hair and said,<br/>“You are doing so well, and I think this outing was good for you. But, Mulder, I don’t want you to push it. Your Birthday gathering is in three days. Why don’t you lay down on the couch for a nap. I’ll warm up the heating pad and get you a better pillow. Take off your jeans, so you’ll be more comfortable.</p><p>This all sounded very good to Mulder, so he gave no argument. He went over to the couch, took off his shoes, and stripped to his T-shirt &amp; boxers. Scully came back with the heating pad and a fluffy pillow.  He laid down on the pad and rested his head on the pillow. Scully covered him up with the throw and kissed him. She soon heard his regular, soft breathing. She left to work on something she was putting together for him as a gift.</p><p>About an hour later, Scully came back to the living room, to check on Mulder.<br/>He had moved around, knocking the blanket down by his feet. As she got closer, she noticed the head of his penis had snuck out of the slit in his boxers, She smiled, and felt a rush of love for him. Kneeling on the floor, next to him, she leaned down and kissed the little pink tip, and gently slid it back in his boxers, He stirred, but didn’t wake. She covered him back up, and went into the kitchen to get dinner started.</p><p>The next day was Friday, and most of the plans for Sunday were in place. Scully and William had designed a cake for Mulder and were going to pick it up on Sunday, after the family ate lunch, along with the puppy. Scully was very happy that a dog would be in their life again. Mulder would have a companion when she went to work, and the pup would fill some of his empty time. Jake and Katie were sure to love the sweet,silly little dog. The cake she and her son designed, was shaped like a big rectangle. It was chocolate inside, with dark blue icing. There were little stars,moons, planets,rockets,UFOs, astronauts and aliens all around the perimeter. In the middle, yellow and green letters spelled out,<br/>“For three quarters of a century, Fox Mulder has never stopped believing in miracles. <br/>“Happy 75th Birthday” ❤️💛💚</p><p>Mulder was outside putting up the Halloween decorations. Scully warned  him not to climb up on anything. He agreed to stay on the ground. He put the hay bales out with her Mums and pumpkins on top of them. He arranged more pumpkins on the steps and covered nearby bushes with webs. He also put some webs on the porch with a big spider they had. A scarecrow stood in front of the house, with an old crow decoration on its shoulder. He pumped air into the dinosaur and cat figures, which displayed their skeletons, and put them on either side of the Scarecrow.</p><p>William was stopping over tomorrow.  He would wait for him to hang the lights.<br/>He and Scully had ordered wagons, with wooden planks on the sides that they would fill with hay, and give Jake and Katie hayrides.</p><p>Mulder came in sweating and grinning,pleased with his work. He snuck up behind Scully and gave her a big hug. She never minded the scent of sweaty Mulder.  Somehow his musky, spicy, personal aroma, mixed with his natural body sweat, was sexy, appealing and so him. She pretended to be offended saying,<br/>“Someone needs to to take a shower.””<br/>“You wound me, Scully, I know my magic Mulder scent turns you on,” he said, laughing.<br/>She turned to face him, and he leaned in expecting a kiss, but she reached behind him and pinched his ass instead.<br/>“Ow!” Alright, I’m going”<br/>She laughed and kissed him then, and told him to put on something cool and casual because they were going out.<br/>“Where we goin’?” Mulder asked.<br/>“You’ll see” she replied.<br/>“Sneaky Women,”he mumbled, as he headed for the shower</p><p>He got out and dried off.  He was curious about what Scully had up her sleeve,and even more curious about what casual,cool thing he should wear. He chose black jeans, he knew she liked and decided and a black long-sleeved tee. On the shirt, was a picture of the earth on it,with a You Are Here arrow. In the top corner was a UFO, with an Alien looking out the window saying, “We’re Here Too” </p><p>He went back downstairs and saw her waiting in the living room, with light jackets for them. She smiled at the shirt. She was wearing his favorite green pullover sweater and also black jeans. She looked adorable to him and he said, <br/>“How can you be 72?”<br/>“70 is the new 50,” she quipped.</p><p>They got in the car, her in the driver's seat, and headed towards DC. Their first stop was to eat dinner in a casual Italian restaurant. It was one they used to go to,when they were just friends and working together. It was called Vinnie’s Bistro and was celebrating its 40th anniversary.  Scully and Mulder had eaten there on a case, on the first night, it opened. It was past normal dinner time, and they were starving, so stopped to eat before returning to their apartments. After that, it became a favorite, but they hadn’t been there in years.</p><p>Mulder couldn’t believe Scully thought to take him here. It brought back so multiple memories. Case files spread out on the table, while they shared a pizza or split a chicken parm hero. Arguing back and forth about what to write in their report, and usually ending up laughing.  Getting back to the present, the owner, Vinnie, now at least 80, came out to greet them. Scully had called to make reservations and after talking to him for a while, he remembered them. He gave them a complimentary bottle of wine for Mulder's Birthday. Mulder took Scully’s hands and thanked her,his eyes shining with love and gratitude.</p><p>The next stop was the Einstein Planetarium.which featured a special nighttime show. It included beautiful shots of space, highlighting stars, moons, planets, galaxies. meteors, comets, asteroids, and a segment about the latest theories of extraterrestrial life. They sat a little away from other people, and when there was a large image of a full moon, Mulder pulled Scully to him and they enjoyed a short makeout session.</p><p>On the way to the car, Scully stopped and put her arms around Mulder.<br/>“Happy Birthday, Mulder. I wanted a night to celebrate you with just us.”<br/>Mulder took her in his arms and held her close, whispering,<br/>“There isn't anyone I would rather celebrate with. Thank you for this special night. I love you so much.”</p><p>They arrived home, feeling somewhat exhausted but exhilarated. They went upstairs, got ready for bed, and made slow, sweet love to each other before falling asleep.</p><p>Saturday morning came. Mulder and Scully showered and ate breakfast. They made pancakes together with the real Vermont maple syrup and strawberries they had bought at the open market. Mulder helped her clean up and do some necessary household chores. When they were done, they sat on the porch with glasses of iced tea. William pulled up the driveway. They both greeted him with big smiles. He ran up the steps and hugged them both.<br/>“Ready to hang some lighting, Dad?”<br/>The younger and older man made quick work of stringing the Halloween lights on the porch. When Fox wasn’t looking, William had slipped Scully a bag with a Happy 75 Birthday banner. He would bring some balloons tomorrow. When they were done with the lights, the three of them sat on the porch, having a refreshment. William seemed a little antsy so Mulder asked him if he had to get going. <br/>“Yes. But you’re coming with me” William answered,<br/>“Where we goin’?” Mulder laughed, feeling a sense of deja vu<br/>“Just get a jacket and bring your Yankee cap. Hope your in the mood for some Maryland Crab Cakes.”<br/>“You got playoff tickets! I can’t believe it! I haven’t been to a Yankee playoff game in years. Thanks, William, this is awesome!”</p><p>The game was in Camden Yards in Baltimore at 4pm. Yankees vs Orioles. It took a little less than 2 hours to get there and it was 1:30 now so William wanted to get them there early, so they could walk around the stadium. He knew Mukder would want to buy souvenirs.</p><p>Scully smiled and waved,as the two grown men she loved most in the world, pulled away. She was so happy William did this for Mulder. Not  only was it a wonderful gift, but it also gave them some great father/son time which they didn’t get a lot of. They wouldn’t get back till close till 10pm, most likely.</p><p>Scully was grateful for the time alone. She wouldn’t have to bother so much with dinner. A salad with veggies in it, and some fruit was good for her, There was enough things to do tomorrow. Mostly, she was glad to have the time to finish what she was making for Mulder. Years ago, she came across a box Mulder had stored away with things he had collected from his deceased parents 4 houses. He sold or threw out a lot of it but kept this box. She had opened it once, to find some pictures she never saw of Mulder growing up. Not too many, but ones representing different stages of his life. A few baby and toddler pictures, which were so adorable, one of him holding newborn Samantha, some school pix, a pix of he and Sam at the beach, and one rare pix of the whole family. Then there was a gap,which she sadly knew the reason for. But there was a HS grad pix and one of him at Oxford. And that was it.</p><p>She had a few pix of their early FBI days. A few pix were from when they were on the run. The rest were chosen from the many they had taken,since moving in the house.28 years ago. She had some from the time they were separated, but working on the Files and the way back to each other. When Willam’s adoptive parents had died, he claimed some keepsakes from their home. It thrilled Scully and Mulder to have pictures of William growing up, as it was a part of his life they weren't there for.</p><p>There were hundreds of pix of Lily and their grandchildren. She had bought a beautiful album. The chosen pictures were already inserted, but she was working on a message. On a pretty piece of paper, she was writing a tribute to her husband, in her best handwriting.  It would be placed at the end of the book, for only him to read, as it was personal and intimate. After, it would be removed as a keepsake for him, so everyone could enjoy the photos. She wrote on the top of the page,<br/>“Seventy Five Reasons Why I love You,Fox Mulder”</p><p>It was about 10:15, and she had the front window open a crack while reading on the couch with a blanket on. The cool fall air freshened the house. She heard a car pull up, and Mulder bidding William goodbye. The door opened, and he bounded into the Living room, holding a big bag, and greeted her with a kiss. Mulder looked so happy, it made her heart ache. He reached in the bag, and presented her with a photo of him and William at the stadium. There was a booth where fans could get photographed with a cool background, and after the ninth inning, you could pick it up, framed. She loved the pix of her boys smiling with the baseball field behind them. The rest of the stuff was for Lily, Jake, and Katie.</p><p>They went upstairs, changed, and got in bed. Mulder kissed her goodnight, and almost fell asleep immediately. while holding her hand. She kissed his head and went to sleep herself.</p><p>The day was finally here. The Birthday boy was up,showered and dressed. early. He let Scully sleep. When she woke up, they has a light breakfast, Hers-yogurt and strawberries,His-cereal and strawberries. They went outside to set up the yard. They had two long folding tables and chairs, which they put next to each other the long way with a fall patterned tablecloth on it. The whole family had room to eat on it. A bin with seasonal paper plates &amp; napkins. plastic cups and silverware was placed on the table. They also set up a square card table. where the kids could decorate the pumpkins and the adults could help carve them. They got out the wagons, they had bought and filled them with the loose hay. It was 11am.  William and his family were coming at noon and the food at 12:30.</p><p>Mulder and Scully were relaxing in the living room,reading the paper. The doorbell rang, and Scully asked Mulder to get it. He went to the door and opened it. Before he knew what was happening, a very excited, young woman jumped up in his arms. </p><p>He put Lily down, and looked at her, hoping he wasn’t crying. She looked so good. He was incredibly happy to see her.<br/>“Hey Dad, Happy Birthday. The yard looks great”<br/>Murder hugged her and kissed her cheek, saying, <br/>“I thought you had to work on a project.”<br/>“I finished it last night.I couldn’t miss this momentous Mulder moment,” she said, smiling and hugging him back </p><p>By this time, Scully had come over, and lovingly greeted her daughter.<br/>They all sat down on the couch. Lily had asked for coffee,and was talking a mile a minute. She was telling them about her classes, how some of the professors were dumb and some were awesome, about her cool roommate &amp; new friends, how she loved the city, and the activities she was involved with and Please could Todd come over later for dessert. Mulder and Scully sat in awed silence, listening to their vibrant girl, who had adapted to her new life so wholeheartedly. They felt so proud and filled with love for her.</p><p>It was almost noon, so Mulder went up to use the bathroom, change his shirt and grab the bag of Yankee souvenirs, Dana and Lily took advantage of this, and hung up the Birthday banner. Murder came down and they sat on the porch waiting for their family.<br/>William’s SUV pulled up and, as soon as they were unbuckled, the kids raced up to Mulder Scully and Lily. A lot of hugs, kisses, and excited kid chatter ensued. Lily ran over to William and Kelsey, so happy to see them.</p><p>The kids wanted the hayrides right away, so everyone took turns pulling them around.  Kelsey and Dana tied the balloons to some of the chairs. Mulder had a speaker outside, playing a mix of Birthday and Halloween songs. Monster Mash,followed by The Beatles’ Birthday etc. Soon,the food arrived.  The sandwiches were good, and Kelsey’s Pumpkin soup in the shell was a big hit. It was a noisy, chatty table, everyone enjoying each other’s company. Mulder squeezed Scully’s hand and they smiled at each other.</p><p>Lunch was cleared, and Pumpkin carving and decorating was about to begin. William announced he was going to drive Scully to pick up the cake. She said they would have coffee, dessert, and cake when they got back. They left and, Mulder, Lily, Jake, and Kelsey with Katie in her lap sat at the little table and began the fun task. They decide to carve some of the Pumpkins first, asking the kids what kind of face they wanted on their pumpkins. Jake wanted a big smile with teeth. Katie said she wanted a scary,mean one. Mulder chuckled, he loved that kid.</p><p>Meanwhile,Scully and William had just put the cake in the trunk,and were on the way to pick up the dog. William was excited about the pup too, He loved Max, and missed having a dog. He and Kelsey felt the kids were young and their life was too busy to have one right now. This way, the kids would get to love and play with a dog with their Grandparents.</p><p>They pulled into the Rescue parking lot, and Scully paused and looked at her son. She thanked him for all the help, he always gave them and told him even though this dog was a gift to Mulder, he would become the whole extended family’s dog. They got out and walked into the building. They had called and said they were coming and an adorable sight greeted them.  Brownie was on a leash, a blue scarf around his neck, yipping happily with his tail spinning around.<br/>William smiled, and leaned down to pet the friendly pup, He said to his mom.<br/>“Dad is going to love him,we’re all going to love him”</p><p>Back at the house, 8 pumpkins had been carved,4 for each family, and 6 little pumpkins had been painted,the mess and the kids were cleaned up. Todd had arrived, much to Lily’s delight. After he greeted Mulder and the rest of the family, he and Lily were walking around, holding hands. Mulder was with the kids, looking at all the decorations. They loved the blow-up skeleton dinosaur and cat, and he told them they could take them home. Kelsey put a pot of coffee on and put out the Banana Cream pie Scully had bought, and a bunch of cider doughnuts.</p><p>William’s car pulled up. He got out and got the cake out of the trunk and put it  on the table.He called for everyone to sit down. He went back to the car to get something else out of the trunk. Kelsey had to hold the kids back to prevent them from attacking the cake. Mulder vaguely wondered why Scully hadn’t gotten out, when the car door opened, and a wild bundle of fur jumped out and tore straight for the table. He ran up to each person, sniffing and licking them.The kids were besides themselves. When the pup reached Mulder, he sat down and looked at him. Mulder reached down and scratched his ears. He looked up and saw Scully smiling at him, holding the other end of the long release leash.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Mulder,” she said, beaming at him.</p><p>Mulder then realized what this meant. He picked up the dog saying,<br/>“Hi, Little guy! Are you my new pal?”</p><p>Excitement spread like wildfire. Lily and the kids were practically screaming. They couldn’t believe a dog was going to be in the family. They all wanted to pet and pick up the dog. Lily scooped him up and sat down,  showing the kids how to gently pet a puppy. Scully had given the leash to Kelsey. William had recorded he whole scene on his camera</p><p>Murder walked up to Scully and hugged her, burying his head in her neck. She knew he was overwhelmed with emotion and crying a little, so she rubbed his back and said.<br/>“Just thought you two could use a new friend”</p><p>Mulder looked up and she wiped the tears off his face and he said.<br/>“Thank you, Scully. You always know how to fix me”</p><p>Mulder got the crate out of their shed, and put the wooly in it. The pup was placed in there with a little bowl of water and a small chew toy. The little dog was so exhausted from all the excitement, he fell asleep. Kelsey brought out the coffee, milk for the kids, aScully had a bunch of sparkling candles, that were leftover from Lily’s Graduation party, and placed them around the candle numbers 7&amp;5 in the cake. They were lit, everyone sang and Mulder picked up,the kids to help him blow them out. Everyone enjoyed all the desserts.</p><p>The puppy was still sleeping, so Mulder was getting his presents. The kids wanted to go first. They had together drawn him a picture that had foxes. dinosaurs, cats, and princesses all saying Happy Birthday.  “I drew that,” Katie informed her grandfather, pointing to a scribbly cat. Jake gave Mulder his present. It was his first school picture in a “I love Grandpa” frame.  Katie handed him her present. It was a picture of her sitting at her mother’s desk in a Cinderella frame.<br/>“I was at wurk” she explained. <br/>Mulder scooped them both up, giving them lots of kisses <br/>          William and Kelsey got him a brand new aluminum ladder.<br/>Everyone laughed, and he thanked them. Todd gave him a book about Norse Mythology.<br/>“I took a Myth class at school,and I thought you might like this,” he said.<br/>Mulder was touched by his thoughtfulness, and thanked him,shaking his hand.<br/>Lily went over to Mulder, handing him her gift.<br/>“I guess this is a bit of a theme today”<br/>He opened his present finding two pictures in one mahogany frame,side by side. <br/>One was of him, holding up Lily, with the Freedom Tower in the background, when she was around three. The other was of her standing next to him with his arm around her, in front of the same background, in a picture they took this past August <br/>“I know you for a long time,” she joked and leaned up to kiss his cheek. <br/>He hugged her, and told her how much he loved the gift.</p><p>The puppy woke up,and the kids all walked him on the leash together. Scully brought out some puppy food in the little bowl she bought, and he started to gobble it up. Jake and Katie laughed at how sloppy he ate. They laughed harder when he finished, and stood next to the bowl, and pooped.</p><p>It was late afternoon. William’s family was getting ready to go. Kelsey, Lily, and Todd had helped Scully clean up, and William helped Mulder put the tables away.<br/>The blow up decorations were deflated, and put in his car, along with the pumpkins. The puppy was back in the crate. Jake and Katie sat by it, talking to the dog.They wanted to know the dog’s new name, but Fox told them he had to think about It.</p><p>Finally, the younger Mulder family were in their car, waving goodbye and Lily was going out with Todd for a while. She didn’t have early classes and would get the train in the morning.</p><p>Scully and Mulder were by themselves. He turned and held her tight against him, thanking her for making his birthday so special, the party. the wonderful night she gave him in the city and…<br/>“You got me a puppy, Scully!<br/>“I’m not done, yet,” she said.<br/>She led her puzzled husband, with his new dog in his arms, to the porch. Scully went inside, and returned with a blanket, so Muder could put the pup down and handed him her gift. She sat quietly in the other chair, while he opened it. He smiled, when he saw the scrapbook, thinking of Lily’s comment about a theme.</p><p>He started to look through it. He was amazed to see the pictures that she had put in the book.  She moved to sit next to him on the bench, and they looked at the photos together.  She commented on his cute baby pix and held his hand as he looked at himself and Sam on the beach. They both loved looking at the early and later FBI pictures, They felt sentimental from seeing the ones from their strange, but exciting time on the run and the first pix they took of the house.<br/>Their wedding picture and the photo journal of their daughter’s, son’s and grandchildren’s lives brought back such wonderful memories.  </p><p>He told her how incredible he thought this gift was and thanked her for working so hard on it. He had come to her tribute page. She kissed him and said,<br/>“You read that and I’ll go get us jackets,”</p><p>He looked down at the page that was titled,</p><p>“75 Reasons Why I Love You,Fox Mulder”</p><p>He smiled but felt his heart start to beat faster. He started reading. Scully had listed so many different things about him and put them in categories</p><p>Your physical appearance-your hair, eyes, nose,( my nose?) LIPS, hands, skin, smile, and practically every part of your body. </p><p>Your habits- sunflower seeds, the way you talk with your mouth full,when you’re excited, by your amazing appetite, the way you furrow your brow, the waggle of your eyebrows, when you call out, Scuuully </p><p>Your voice -deep, gravelly, how sometimes it is high pitched when you’re scared, your contagious laugh, your Elvis impersonations, how soft it sounds when you comfort someone, your singing in the shower </p><p>Your sense of humor- How you can find something funny in any situation, your  goofy jokes and sharp sarcasm </p><p>Your everlasting sense of wonder and childlike joy, you get from discovering new things. How playful you are.</p><p>Your brain-  brilliant keeper of millions of facts. Sharp, intelligent and resourceful You see right through lies and bullshit</p><p>Your sexual talents and sexy body-( big smile on his face) Your kisses, your tongue, and long fingers, Your amazing stamina, how you look with a towel around your waist, and nothing else. <br/>When you growl my name, and call me baby. Your sexy abs and muscles, even now.  Your Penis! - - So beautiful, long, thick, so easily hard and magenta-colored. Your extreme skill at performing oral sex,  your spectacular ass.</p><p>Best of all -Your heart,the biggest part of you. Filled with love, empathy, and vulnerability. Forgiving. The ability to show your feelings. When you’re sad or really happy, you cry, Very healthy, I think. Your willingness to sacrifice for people you love. Your capability of giving such an incredible amount of love. </p><p>There were lots more in every category, but it was almost too overwhelming to read them all at once.</p><p>Mulder, I love you more than words can express, but when I started writing about why I love you, it was hard to stop. I feel cherished,every day of my life.  The way you love our children and grandchildren is a great joy for me. When you hold me, I feel such a sense of peace and comfort, from the first time over 30 years ago to now,  I have loved you for decades, and will love you for the rest of my life. I will spend every day making sure you know it. </p><p>All my love forever,<br/>Scully </p><p>The puppy was whimpering, so Mulder took him into the yard to pee.when he went back up to the porch, he held the little dog to his chest. </p><p>Scully had been waiting for him to finish reading. When she heard him leave the porch, she put her jacket on and went outside, carrying his jacket and a light blanket. He was sitting on the bench, with his head lowered, nuzzling the dog’s furry head with his chin. She surprised him, by placing his jacket around him and hugging him from behind.</p><p>He lifted his head and.looked up at her. She pressed her face against his head. He asked her to sit down. He put his jacket on and tucked the puppy close to his chest and zipped up his jacket enough to support him. Grabbing her hand he said<br/>“Scully, that's the most loving thing anybody ever did for me,and you’ve said and done so many loving things,throughout our time together. I can’t believe I was bummed out recently, over missing people and feeling old. I’m lucky I have people to miss. I’m lucky to have gotten to this age and have you with me. You make me feel treasured and worthy. You are the personification of love to me. I love you so much, there aren’t words to describe it. Thank you for the best Birthday I’ve ever had.</p><p>Scully had tears running down her face, but leaned over and kissed Mulder deeply The little pup yelped, and they both laughed.</p><p>“So, I guess no sleeping through the night,huh.. Lots of walks and cleaning up after this little guy, I imagine. We have to think about him if we have to go out. I'll take him with me whenever I can. I know he has to sleep in the crate, but can the crate be in our room?  He can’t be downstairs by himself.  I..”</p><p>“Mulder! Calm down,” Scully said laughing. We can keep him near us till he’s comfortable here, but I got him a bed. He can eventually sleep in it when he’s trained, and I don’t think he should always sleep in our room.” </p><p>Scully was saying these words,but she knew,once the dog was trained,he would end up in their bed.</p><p>“What are you going to name him, Mulder?”<br/>“Jules,” Mulder said, “it means soft, downy, and youthful, just like he is.”  </p><p>Scully liked the name and nodded. She cuddled close to Mulder, and pulled the blanket over all three of them. They watched  the early Fall sunset. Scully smiled up at the love of her life, and their new family member, a furball, who would bring even more love to their home, and keep them both young at heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>